marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Crosta (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = Proctidae (mother); Opistho (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; New Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = formerly BlackCategory:Black Eyes | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = formerly WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = Enlarged skull, gills, webbed finger | UnusualSkinColour = Variable | UnusualSkinColour2 = , Blue most of the time, sometimes green or purpleCategory:Green SkinCategory:Purple SkinCategory:Blue Skin | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Atlantean Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = Dark Reign: The Cabal #1 | Quotation = Enough of this madness. I am [[Atlanteans|'Atlantean']]. I care nothing for your surface disputes. | Speaker = Crosta | QuoteSource = Avengers Academy Vol 1 #30 | HistoryText = Crosta is a member of the Homo mermanus race better known as Atlanteans. The Homo mermanus just like their cousins the Homo sapiens have Mutants born within their society. Crosta was secreted away by his mother, Proctidae, after the abandonment of Atlantis, his father Opistho eventually discovered it. Proctidae brought the affair to the attention of their King Namor in order to keep the boy, as Opistho engaged a paternity suit. When his mutant powers emerged he was ordered by Namor to attend a mutant school in San Francisco (Graymalkin Industries, current home of the X-Men), rather than remain with his mother or join his father in Latveria with the Atlantean military, he violently rejected the idea, attacking Namor. Reined in by Namor, he was sent to the X-Men. He was later shown in the waters below Utopia, guiding new Atlantean immigrants to the Citizen Intake Center at the base of the pillar supporting Utopia. Avengers vs. X-Men After the Avengers attack on Utopia, Crosta was brought to the Avengers Academy place. Naturally siding with his fellow X-Men, he tried to avoid the confrontation between the two groups of students in jumping in the sea to rejoin his own kind but was stopped by Juston Seyfert's Sentinel. Once the mutants were let free to go, he left, intending to join back Atlantis. Although, he joined the Jean Grey School student body along the with other Utopian students, and even attended to the Dance while the grown-ups X-Men and the Avengers confronted the Dark Phoenix, and was part of the students for the second year of the Grey School. & , | Powers = ]] Crosta was an Homo mermanus, with the capabilities common to his species. As a Atlantean Mutant, he also possessed powers unique to him: * Shockwave Generation: Crosta can generate shockwaves from his body when distressed which is powerful enough to shatter solid matter. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He used to release shockwaves when he got angry or lost his temper. | Equipment = * Water-Breathing System: He wore an inverted scuba during his first times at Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = During his time at the Avengers Academy, Crosta was confirmed to be a mutant by Juston's Sentinel. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Enlarged Head Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Seismokinesis Category:Long range Energy Projection